


meet halle kyne!

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, My fic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: meet halle kyne, my oc from ex's and oh's!





	meet halle kyne!

halle's faceclaim is the loml, kim hyuna! from the 365 fresh era!

 

 

Basic Statistics

 

**Name** : Halle Kyne

**Nickname** : Cat

**Meaning of name** : known for her intense hearing, name given by nadine

**Origin of name** : simple Norse meaning ;; little rock c:

**Age** : 33

**Sex** : Female

**Blood type** : O Positive

**Nationality** : American

**Ethnicity** : Chinese

**Race** : East Asian

**Sexual Orientation** : Pansexual

**Current status** : Middle-Upper Class

**Political Party** : Doesn’t really pay attention to politics, swayed independent

**Police/Criminal/Legal record** : Responsible for the deaths of hundreds of criminals

**Socioeconomic level as a child** : Upper Class

**Socioeconomic level as an adult** : Middle-Upper Class (but on the run)

**Birth date** : August 8th

**Birth place** : Hong Kong

**Current residence** : New Orleans

**Occupation** : Stripper, Treasure Hunter

**Title/Rank** : None

**Hobbies/Pastimes** : Combat training, driving, gaming, journaling, reading

**Talents/Skills/Powers** : Is able to shoot well, very sneaky, light on her feet, has a license in driving

 

Past History

 

**Hometown** : Hong Kong

**First Memory** : Her mother and father looking down at her in the hospital room

**Most important childhood event that still affects him/her** : Constantly being on the move with her mother who was a criminal

**Why/How?** She began to get sick of constantly losing friends

**Other memories/events that still affects him/her and why/how** : Seeing her mother shoot someone in the chest made her immune to gore and violence.

**Past failures s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about and why** : Once, in Russia, while still learning Russian as she had just arrived, she accidentally called a fairly attractive girl a bitch rather than beautiful and when later going on a date with the girl, she was drugged and then woke up the next morning with “call me a bitch one more time.”

**Biggest role model** : Fellow treasure hunter, Chloe Frazer. She ran into Chloe in Germany once, her being the only one that spoke English along with Halle. Let’s just say they got along.

**Why?** She fell in love with Chloe but was forced to fall out.

**Biggest disillusions from childhood** : She heard stories of explorers like Sir Francis Drake and instantly fell in love with the idea of finding broken cities. But with her mother being on the run, it was hard to stay in one place.

**Backstory** : Halle was born in Hong Kong, staying there until she was eight years old but then having to leave when she was six years old. Her mom had shot someone in the chest and to avoid Chinese authorities, they fled. Her mom, constantly robbing banks and shooting up gangs, was on the run for the rest of Halle’s life.

 

Physical Characteristics

 

**Height** : 180 cm

**Weight** : 72.5 kg

**Posture** : Normal

**Build** : Slender

**Skin** : Pale

**Hair** : Auburn, long, straight

**Widow's peak? No**

**Ears** : Normal, both pierced 

**Eyes** : Grey

**Nose** : Button, rounded

**Mouth** : Small-Medium

**Face shape** : Heart/Oval

**Expressions** : Playful and smug

**Describe their smile** : Contagious and happy

**Hands** : Tiny hands

**Feet** : Shoe size 8

**Tattoos/Scars?** Scar on the bottom of her lip, scars on her legs

**Glasses/Contacts?** None

**Left/Right handed?** Right

**Distinguishing features** : She has her father’s eyes, something you could get lost in. She has a slit where hair doesn’t grow in her eyebrow.

**Who does s/he take after; mother or father?** She gets her sneakiness from her mother

**Style (Elegant, shabby, etc)** : Elegant, tactful, noble, intelligent 

**How does s/he dress or what do they typically wear?** Black tee, grey ripped jeans with cargo belt / holster, moss green jacket with black strings, moss green backwards hat with a white heart on the brim, white combat boots

**Other outfits one might find in their wardrobe** :

Home: burgundy leggings, white lace dress, black sneakers, brown leather belt choker

Snow: camo parka, white tank, dark grey cargo pants, dark grey snow boots

Formal: long sleeved camo dress with rolled up sleeves, black heels

Sleepwear: grey hoodie, dark green underwear

**Jewelry** : Classic black choker

**Other accessories** : Black facemask, keeps hairbands on her arms, belly button piercing of a moon

**Weapons** : Mazur LDR, AK-47, Para .45, Fossa R-81, grenades

**Health** : Fair, has no lethal diseases

**Hygiene** : Better than most, despite her fear of doctors

**Physical Flaws** : Scars on legs + upper lip

**Physical Qualities** : Skinny, average height

 

Characteristics

 

**Are they generally balanced or clumsy?** Balanced

**Mannerisms/Poses/Movement** : Constantly has arms crossed

**Describe their walk** : Relaxed, very feminine / hip-swaying when confident

**Describe their fighting style** : She constantly gets distracted and doesn’t use common tactics

**Habits/OCDs/Obsessions** :

  * Blood, guts, gore
  * Reading
  * Self Improvement



**Speech Patterns** : Stutters when nervous, likes using big words

**Unique phrases/words** :

  * “Jesus H. Christ”



**Do they curse, and if so, to what extent?** Yes, frequently

**Write a piece of dialogue that this character might say (can be between someone else)** : 

  * “Look what the cat dragged in.”
  * “I don’t speak that.”
  * “Talk it out, guys, c’mon ..”
  * “You’d look nice being my side chick”



**Voice** : Has a slight Asian accent

**Describe their laugh** : Quiet, very reserved unless she trusts you enough ( then : loud, giggly )

**Describe their sleep patterns (light/heavy sleeper, no sleep, sleeps too often, etc)** : Heavy sleeper

**Describe their dwelling/house** : A little apartment smack in the middle of New Orleans

**Describe their bedroom** : Very cluttered and very colorful ( indie tbh )

**Describe their daily rituals** : Constantly overthinking

 

Psychological/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

 

**Intelligence Level** : High

**Known Languages** : Chinese, Japanese, English, German, and Turkish

**Character's long-term goals/desires in life** : To be one of the richest women in the world due to her own discoveries

**Character's short-term goals/desires in life** : Find a lover

**Secret desires** : Wants to know what it’s like to be kissed

**How self-confident is the character?** High, but not to the level of arrogance

**How do they see him/herself?** She knows she’s not perfect

**How do they believe s/he is perceived by others?** She doesn’t really give a damn about other’s thoughts on her

**What is the character most proud of?** The fact that she stayed alive after being hunted by police because of her mother

**What does the character like least about themselves?** She sometimes regrets how independent she can unintentionally be

**How do they express themselves?** Through her actions, not her words

**Is this character generally dominant or submissive?** Submissive

**Patience level** : Moderate

**Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?** She tries to be logical but easily fails due to raging emotion

**Most at ease when** : Things go her way

**Ill at ease when** : Things aren’t her way

**Describe their sense of humor** : Inappropriate, witty, dark

**If granted one wish, what would it be?** She never quite could put her thumb on that

**Why?** One wish seems too limited

**Character/Personality/Mental/Social Strengths** : Intelligent, caring, tactful, committed, strong

**Character/Personality/Mental/Social Flaws** : Slight arrogance

**If they could be described with one of the seven virtues, which would it be?** Patience

**If they could be described with one of the seven sins, which would it be?** Lust

**Biggest Vulnerability (non physical)** : Stubborn

**Optimist or Pessimist** : Pessimist

**Introvert or extrovert** : Introvert surprisingly

**Greatest Fear** : Being alone

**Other Fears/Insecurities/Phobias** : Spiders

**Emotional/psychological/social peculiarities** : Slightly uncomfortable in big crowds

**Biggest regret** : Wishes she could do more to help the helpless

**Other regrets** : Meeting / romancing Chloe and then leaving her in the dust

**Biggest accomplishment** : Escaping police captivity, killing several policeman in the process but getting her away from her toxic mother

**Minor accomplishments** :

  * Has been to El Dorado
  * Has been through the Shanghai Tunnels
  * Has been to Machu Picchu



**Musical talents/instruments** : None

**Character's darkest/deepest secret** : Has an intense sexual attraction towards some of the girls she works with but keeps it on the down low.

**Minor Secrets** : None other than ^^

 

Likes/Dislikes

 

**Likes** : Walks on the beach, space, fruit, planning things / making lists, fighting, music, sneaking around, dancing / stripping, etc.

**Dislikes** : Spiders, wolves, heights, the dark, arrogance, etc.

**Favorite** :

  * **Color** : Blue
  * **Clothing** : Her jacket
  * **Place** : El Dorado or any lost city
  * **Room in the house and why** : The basement, it’s cold and filled with all the treasures she’s found over the years
  * **Food/drinks** : Water, strawberry milk, hard lemonade, anything fruity, etc.
  * **Music genre** : Indie
  * **Songs and Singers/Bands** : Charli XCX, Marina and the Diamonds, Elle King
  * **Movies/TV Shows/Performances** : None
  * **Actors/Performers** : None
  * **Book(s)** : Various action or mystery novels
  * **Historical figure** : Sir Francis Drake because of all the discoveries he made
  * **Subject in school** : Physical Education
  * **Animal** : Cats and monkeys



**Least Favorite** :

  * **Clothing** : Boots, hard to get on
  * **Place** : Prisons
  * **Food** : Meat
  * **Music genre** : Classical
  * **Subject in school** : English



**Simple Pleasures** : Good food, cold water, pastries, etc.

**Greater Pleasures** : Fighting, driving, etc.

**Where does this character like to hang out?** Bars

**Where is this character's dream place to live?** Somewhere in a city

**What sorts of books are most likely to be found on their shelves?** Schematics, maps, old history textbooks, etc.

**Motto/Personal quote** : “If there’s a gun, there’s a way.”

**Mode of transportation** : 

  * Her motorcycle
  * Travels via plane



**Most prized possession** : An ocarina her father gave her. It reminds her of him. She keeps it with all her treasures in a vault.

 

Emotional Characteristics

 

**Describe character's sense of morals** : She believes personal freedoms are the most important thing in an adventurer’s life

**If they could sum up the meaning of life, what would they say?** : “It’s your choice.”

**What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do)** : Kill the innocent / helpless

**Describe character's etiquette** : Loose yet basic etiquette

**Describe character's sense of self-control** : Can control herself fairly well but often falls victim to her personal desires

**Spontaneous or structured?** Spontaneous

**Instinctual or logical?** Instinctual

**How does this character act in public?** Shy, reserved, cold, etc.

**How does this character act in privacy?** Silly, loose, etc.

**How does this character act around strangers vs. how they act around friends?** Halle puts a wall up around strangers but is open around friends

**How does this character act around family?** Loving towards her father, proud of him. Cold towards her mother, ashamed of her.

**How has this character most changed from youth?** She stopped letting people step on her.

**How have they remained the same?** She’s always been a curious one

**Has this character dealt with the loss of someone they knew?** Technically

**If so, who?** Her mother

**How has it affected them?** She lost all risk in her life and it has made her life safer and more stable

**How does this character deal with or react to** :

  * **Conflict/Danger** : Determination and resourcefulness 
  * **Rejection** : Tries her best to forget the situation but often dwells on it
  * **Fear** : Often lets her imagination get the best of her
  * **Change** : Depends on the change but is mostly open to it
  * **Loss** : Tries to act stone cold but privately breaks down
  * **Sex/Flirting** : Gets flustered easily
  * **Pain** : Bruises easily but has a high pain tolerance
  * **Stress** : Shoots her guns
  * **Peer pressure** : Doesn’t give into it unless it’s hardcore
  * **Guilt** : Acts okay but is concerned internally
  * **Being wrong** : Pouty and childlike
  * **Being criticized** : Doesn’t really care what others think
  * **Being insulted (superficially: name calling, etc)** : ^^^
  * **Offending others** : If it’s unintentionally she feels guilty
  * **Praise** : Absolutely adores it
  * **Being loved** : Eats it up
  * **Being hated** : Shrugs it off
  * **Humiliation** : Doesn’t get embarrassed easily



**How does this character express?**

  * **Anger** : Shooting her guns
  * **Sadness** : Journaling
  * **Fear** : Talking to herself
  * **Happiness/Excitement** : Jumping up and down
  * **Love (Consider the "Five Languages of Love")** : Words of affirmation, touch
  * **Lust** : Tries to control herself
  * **Stress/anxiety** : Bullet journaling
  * **Dislike (of a person, thing, or idea)** : Forms hatred easily
  * **Approval (of a person, thing, or idea)** : Voices her approval



**How does this character generally express themselves?** Through her words or combat

**What does this character think/feel about?**

  * **Marriage** : It shouldn’t be forced
  * **Children** : They can be useful on occasion
  * **Family/Family Values** : She doesn’t know much about true family values
  * **Old age** : You just become less useful, which sucks
  * **Sex** : Should be consensual on all ends
  * **Love** : It’s a fickle thing
  * **Friendship/Other relationships** : She wishes for it
  * **Homosexuality** : She is pansexual so ..
  * **The opposite sex** : Is attracted to them
  * **The same sex** : ^^^
  * **Money/Material things** : She craves them
  * **Politics** : Doesn’t really pay attention to them
  * **Religion** : Doesn’t really know much about anything involving Religion
  * **Destiny/Duty** : It’s everyone’s destiny to help the helpless
  * **Magic/Myth** : Believes in magic
  * **Racism/Races in general** : Hates racism, is open to all races
  * **Science/Technology** : Is amazed by technology and science
  * **Nature/Animals** : Feels a connection to nature
  * **Modernity** : Impartial
  * **Antiquity** : Admires the past
  * **Their past** : Is slightly ashamed of her past
  * **Their future** : Looks forward to it
  * **Their role in society/job/etc** : She feels as if she is a justifier of sorts
  * **Drugs and alcohol** : Doesn’t judge someone if they take drugs or drink excessively, since she is quite the alcoholic
  * **Killing/Murder** : It can be necessary
  * **Education** : Wishes more people had it
  * **The foreign/unknown** : Is afraid of it



**How does the character view life?** Views it as a gift, a blessing

**How does the character view death?** Sees it as something inevitable

**How does the character view society?** Sees it as a fickle thing

**How does the character imagine his/her own death?** She sees herself shot and forgotton

**What does the character want out of life?** She wants fame, fortune, and happiness

**What does this character consider "success" to be?** Having founded a broken city

**What would  the character like to change in his/her life?** She wants to forget Chloe

**What motivates this character?** Her friends and her father

**Why?** She wants to make them proud

**What discourages this character?** Seeing the helpless

**Why?** It hurts her to see people who can’t be helped

**What makes this character happy?** Love

**Why?** It makes her feel special

**What makes this character sad?** Being alone

**Why?** She feels like eventually if she remains alone for a long amount of time that she’ll become helpless

**What makes this character angry?** Stupidity

**Why?** She hates it when people lack common sense

**What humiliates this character?** Being wrong

**What most describes this character's personality?** ‘ It girl ‘

**Psychoanalysis (Describe why they act the way they do)** : She’s reserved because of her past

**Does it stem from childhood or an event, or chemical?** In terms of chemical, she does have depression and anxiety but most of her timidness comes from her mother’s events

 

Relationships with Others (Non-Married)

 

**Relationship Skills** : Not the best at the whole people thing

**Loves (non sexual)** : Chloe Frazer, (later) Nathan Drake

**Lusts** : Rafe Adler, Nathan Drake, Sam Drake

**Crushes** : Rafe Adler, Nathan Drake

**Girlfriend/Boyfriend(s)** : (past) Chloe Frazer, (future) Nathan Drake

**Other lover(s)** : None

**Marital status** : Unmarried

**First crush** : A girl in her third grade class who thought she was a vampire

**Did it last?** It lasted about a year

**Why or why not?** It was just a silly school crush

**Best Friends** : Bella (coworker), Nadine, Elena

**Friends** : Harry, Charlie, Rafe, Sam, Victor, Chloe

**Confident/Mentor** : Victor Sullivan

**Hates** : Overconfidence, cockiness

**Dislikes** : When people don’t abide by her rules, bossiness

**Rivals** : Asav

**Pets** : A fish named “key”

**What kind of person would s/he consider to be the perfect partner?** Someone who understands her, someone willing to drop everything for her, someone who puts her first

**Is the character judgmental of others and how so?** She’s judgemental / dislikes homophobes, transphobes, racists, sexists, etc.

 

**How is s/he perceived by...**

 

  * ****Strangers?** Intimidating**


  * **Friends?** Someone who needs to be loved, someone who deserves the world


  * **Coworker/Colleague?** Intimidating but humble


  * **Lovers?** Someone who doesn’t give herself enough credit



 

 

**What happens to change this perception if at all?** The way she acts

**Describe their sense of trust** Due to constantly being left behind and/or backstabbed, she doesn’t trust others easily

**What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with?** Those who dare to step outside the lines

**What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with?** Those who conform

**How do they treat members of the opposite sex?** As an equal

**How do they treat members of the same sex?** As an equal

**What do family/friends like most about character?** Her bravery, willingness to defend others

**What do family/friends like least about character?** How she changes her mind so frequently, how unsure she is

**Do they know anyone who's died, and if so who and how were they affected?** Her dog died when she was younger (mid twenties) and considering ‘ spot ‘ was her only friend, it hurt her pretty bad

 

Sex/Romantic Life

 

**What do they consider to be a romantic setting/activity/date?** Nothing too fancy, something calming, somewhere private, somewhere where the scenery is nice, cute / warm lighting

**What did they do on their first date?** She went to the park with a boy in high school to walk around

**How does a normal date go for this character?** Smoothly

**How would they like to propose or be proposed to?** Nothing grand, just a random question while pillow talking one night

**Virgin?** Yes, surprisingly

**Describe his/her sex life** : Non existent as of right now

**How often does this character have sex?** Whenever she feels the need / want

**How long can he/she go without sex?** A pretty long time

**How does this character feel emotionally, after sex?** Fulfilled, loved

**Does this character have self control around individuals of their sexual desire?** She can control herself not to pounce on them but she often lacks most control

**Describe** : ^^^

**Does sex play an important role in their relationships, if so, how?** She takes sex as a thing that says ‘ i love you, ‘ so yes

**Turn-ons** : Dirty talk, garters, bondage, blindfolds, hearing her name be moaned, quickies

**Turn-offs** : Sweat, when someone’s quiet

**Fetishes/Fantasies** : She likes to be the little but can also be the mommy figure

**Sexual peculiarities** : Nothing tbh

**Sexual perks** : She knows what she’s doing

**Sexual flaws** : She often gets nervous

**Usually on the top or bottom?** Bottom

**Dominant or Submissive?** Submissive

**Describe their first sexual experience** : Haven’t had it yet

**At what age?** ^

**Was it planned/originally intended?** ^

**Was it consensual?** ^

**How did they feel emotionally, afterwards?** ^

**How has this affected the character, if substantially at all?** ^

**Have they ever impregnated someone, or been impregnated?** No

 

Family (they were raised with)

 

**Immediate family members:**

  * Abby Kyne ; Mother
  * Levent Kyne ; Father



**Ethnicity and/or species of the mother** : American

**Ethnicity and/or species of the father** : Chinese

**Birth order** : Only child

**Extended family** : Is very close with her grandmother, Ethel.

**Any important/infamous/famous ancestors, and if so, who?** No one she knows of

**Describe their ancestral history, if anything of particular note** : Many in her family suffer from depression + anxiety

**Birthparent(s)** : Abby + Levent

**Are they still alive?**

  * Mother ; No
  * Father ; Yes



**Did they raise this character?** Yes

**If not, why not, and/or what happened?** They raised her

**At what age was the character when this happened?** She was very young when they had to begin living on the run

**What did they do for a living?** Her mother was a criminal

**Are they still together?** No

**If not, how, when and why did they separate?** They got divorced when Halle was sixteen, her father did not agree with her mother’s lifestyle

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are! a short little bio for halle kyne :-) and by short i mean hella long  
> follow me on tumblr for headcanons that i can't post here! @/frazersmile


End file.
